SILENCE
by anonim-san13
Summary: Drabble kelewat singkat./Kalau ini yang terjadi, kumohon. Kami-sama, kembalikanlah waktu sebelum kami mengenal saja./[Midorima Shintarou x OC]


Kedua insan tenggelam dalam diam.

Menyadari perasaan masing-masing, namun tampak asing.

Keduanya terdiam, membiarkan hening menyelimuti mereka.

* * *

 **Silence**

 **Kuroko no Basuke © Fujimaki Tadatoshi**

 **Story © anonim-san13 / Megane13 (Anis)**

* * *

 **.**

" _Kami-sama_ , jika ini yang akan terjadi, lebih baik kembali dari awal sebelum mengenal—tanpa rasa canggung seperti ini."

 **.**

 **Semuanya bermula semenjak dari hari itu.**

"Bakao, kembalikan!" teriakku pada salah seorang temanku yang sedang mengangkat buku diariku tinggi-tinggi. "Bakao, kembalikan! Itu memalukan!"

Temanku yang berambut _raven—_ sebut saja Takao—tersenyum jahil. "Tak perlu malu, Mari- _chan_. Lagipula aku sudah tahu curhatanmu, kan~?" ujarnya sambil membuka diariku. Wajahku memanas mendengarnya.

"Tak peduli! Pokoknya kembalikan!"

 _Bingo_ , kami menjadi tontonan gratis seisi kelas. Ada yang berbisik-bisik—biasa, ibu-ibu rumpi, ada yang penasaran, ada juga yang tidur. Tentu kami menjadi pusat perhatian, karena ... lihat saja. Kami ada di depan papan tulis ketika jam pelajaran kosong, Takao mengangkat buku diariku tinggi-tinggi agar tak bisa kugapai, dan aku berteriak-teriak tak jelas.

"Biar kubaca tulisan terbaru," ujarnya, membuka diariku—namun tetap mengangkatnya.

Mati aku.

"Hm? Ternyata Mari- _chan_ suka—"

" _Urusai_ , Bakao!" ujarku dengan wajah memerah, menggeplak Takao dengan buku absen. Kenapa masih ada spesies seperti Takao di dunia ini?

 _Sreg_. Pintu kelas tergeser. Aku sudah bersiap untuk duduk di bangku, mengira orang yang membuka pintu adalah guru. Namun, aku salah. Tampak seorang pemuda bersurai hijau di ambang pintu. Dialah yang membuka pintu,

Dan dia adalah orang yang paling kuharapkan untuk tak kutemui saat ini!

" _Ne, ne,_ Shin- _chan_ ~" ujar Takao, menghampiri pemuda tersebut. Midorima Shintarou, namanya. Aku hanya dapat berdo'a agar Takao tak mengatakan hal yang tidak-tidak, namun Takao tetaplah Takao. "Lihat ini, Shin- _chan!_ " Ia menunjuk buku diariku di lembar yang ia buka tadi.

 _Mampus. Sial. Kampret. Awas kau Bakao, kucincang nanti_. batinmu dalam hati, dilengkapi nama hewan yang sengaja tak ditulis. "M-midorima- _kun!_ Itu bukan aku—bukan aku yang menulisnya!" Aku menggeplak Takao kembali.

Namun yang diajak bicara tak menggubris.

" _Ne_ , Shin- _chan_ , bagaimana jawabanmu?" goda Takao—eh?

Midorima- _kun_ tampak menutupi wajahnya dengan sebelah tangan. " _Urusai_ , _'nodayo_." Aku mengusap-usap mataku, memastikan penglihatanku masih benar. Karena kulihat, Midorima- _kun_ memerah wajahnya.

"Kau masih sempat-sempatnya _tsundere_ , Shin- _chan_. Padahal kau jelas-jelas menyukai Mari- _chan_ ~"

Oh, gitu, ya—LET ME SAY "HUWAT"?

Seisi kelas heboh dan menetapkan comblangan baru. Mariyori Eri x Midorima Shintarou. Kan kampret.

Midorima- _kun_ tak membalas ucapan Takao, ia segera duduk di bangkunya. Aku masih memikirkan ucapan Takao. Apa dia becanda dan ingin memberi harapan palsu?

Enggak, enggak. Sekampret-kampretnya Takao, kurang kerjaan ngasih harapan palsu ke orang.

Aku jatuh tersungkur di lantai, sementara itu Takao menyerahkan (baca: melempar) buku diariku dan tepat terbuka lembaran tadi. Wajahku memerah, namun entah mengapa aku merasa kecewa.

Kenapa reaksi Midorima- _kun_ ... hanya seperti itu?

 _Dear diari,_

 _Kau tahu? Sudah lama aku menyimpan perasaan pada Midorima-_ kun _. Entah kenapa, aku menyukai orang_ tsundere _sepertinya. Tapi, aku yakin—Midorima-_ kun _tak menyukaiku. Sudahlah, biar aku saja yang tau perasaanku padanya._

* * *

Dan kini, kami hanya dapat terdiam dalam rasa canggung. Menegur sapa pun tidak, mungkin hanya saling bertukar pandang kemudian mengalihkan pandangan. Aku malu, aku canggung dengannya. Padahal dulu aku sudah menjadi _secret admirer_ yang handal, dan kini dirusak oleh Takao.

Siapa yang tak malu bila orang yang disukainya tahu perasaan tersebut?

Misalnya hari itu.

"Mari- _chan_ , belum pulang?" ujar Takao sepulang sekolah. Aku menggeleng. Aku menatap Midorima- _kun_ dan dia menatapku, namun cepat-cepat mengalihkan pandangan. "Mau ikut _tour_ pulang naik gerobak? Nanti bisa berduaan di gerobak sama Shin - _chan_ ~"

 _Bakao, itu menambah berat dan kau ingin memperburuk suasana?_ "Kurang kerjaan, Bakao. Nanti orang-orang ngeliatnya aneh."

"Mari- _chan_ tertular _tsundere_ -nya Shin- _chan_ , nih." balas Takao, menyikut Midorima- _kun_. "Shin- _chan_ , kalau takut _tsundere_ sendirian jangan membagikannya~" Midorima- _kun_ diam saja. Biasanya, ia mengucapkan setidaknya _"urusai"_ atau apalah.

"Sudah, kalian cepat pulang sana! Hus hus!" usirku, supaya terlihat seperti biasa. Masih mending aku menyebut "kalian" daripada "kau".

Takao tersenyum lebar seperti biasa. "Sudahlah, jangan _tsundere_ , Mari- _chan_. Sebentar, aku pergi dulu!" Ia meninggalkan kami berdua entah kemana. "Semoga sukses!"

Aku melongo.

Super sekali, kau, Takao. Meninggalkanku bersama Midorima- _kun_ ... _seperti ini_.

Kami terdiam. Aku meliriknya, dan saat itulah ia melirikku. _Timing_ yang tepat. Kemudian, pandanganku beralih disertai rasa gugup karena berasa penguntit.

Supaya tidak canggung, bagaimana, ya? Apa aku harus ... memulai suatu percakapan? Selama ini aku belum berbicara pada Midorima- _kun_ semenjak kejadian _itu_ , begitu juga sebelumnya.

Bicara tidak, ya? Ah, sudahlah. Eri, tarik napas, buka mulutmu, dan keluarkan—

"Midorima- _kun_ belum pulang?"

—pertanyaan bodoh.

Midorima- _kun_ tak melirikku atau apa, tatapannya lurus. "Aku menunggu Takao, _'nanodayo_." ujarnya dengan volume tak beraturan—lebih tepatnya kecil. Dan aku tahu, ia juga merasa canggung.

"Iya juga, hehe ..." Aku tertawa canggung.

Hening kembali.

"M-midorima- _kun_ ..." panggilku kembali, "Apa Midorima- _kun_... pernah menyukaiku?"

Krik.

Aku tersadar atas apa yang baru saja kuucapkan. Sontak, wajahku memerah dan aku menutup mulut. "B-bukan seperti itu maksudku, Midorima- _kun!_ Maksudku ... maksudku ..."

Midorima- _kun_ tak menjawab. Pertanyaanku pasti sungguh ... err, dia pasti menilaiku _overpede_. Sebenarnya aku tahu ia menyukaiku—bukannya aku percaya diri, tapi angin-angin mengatakannya, bahkan Takao sendiri juga mengatakannya. Sikapnya pun menunjukkan bahwa ...

Bahwa ia ...

"Midorima- _kun_ ..."

... menyukaiku.

"Kenapa kita harus seperti ini?" ujarku, mengeluarkan apa yang sudah kutahan. Baru kusadar bahwa air mata membeludak di sudut mataku.

Midorima- _kun_ diam saja.

"Larut dalam pikiran masing-masing, tenggelam dalam canggung. Kenapa kita harus seperti itu?" Aku menghapus air mataku. Argh, ini memalukan! "Andai waktu dapat terulang kembali, aku pasti ... akan menghajar Takao saat itu."

Midorima- _kun_ tak menjawab, namun aku yakin ia mendengarnya. Biarlah, ku keluarkan semua perasaanku. "Bagaimana ini bisa menjadi seperti dulu ...?"

Tiba-tiba, langit tampak bersimpati padaku. Langit menangis—hujan. Cukup pas untuk diriku yang kini menangis, cengeng sekali.

"Shin- _chan!_ Cepat, hujan woi!" Terdengar sebuah teriakan di tengah-tengah hujan. Aku mendongak. Takao dengan gerobaknya, kemudian aku menoleh ke arah Midorima- _kun_. Tanpa mengatakan apa pun, ia pergi meninggalkanku.

Aku hanya dapat menatap punggungnya yang makin lama makin menjauh.

"Midorima- _kun ..._ aku ..."

* * *

Sudah kubilang, 'kan?

Aku tak ingin kecanggungan seperti ini.

Aku ingin yang dulu—sekali pun itu perdebatan.

Andai saja ada mesin waktu, dengan senang hati aku akan menggunakannya.

Ingin kuputar kembali waktu itu, dan takkan kubiarkan kau mengetahui perasaanku.

Aku ingin kau tahu perasaanku, memang. Namun aku juga tak ingin terasa canggung.

Memang aku egois, haha. Tapi, ah sudahlah.

Di dunia ini, tak ada namanya memutar balikkan waktu. Aku hanya dapat menunggu hingga saat itu—saat kau dan aku kembali seperti biasanya, meski sudah mengetahui perasan masing-masing.

Entah kapan itu terjadi.

* * *

 **.**

 **Owari**

 **.**

 **Jleder /? :'v untung ini gak masuk list hutang /? /bahagia /senyam-senyum sendiri /?**

 **Ini apaan woii apaan :"V uhuk—sebenarnya ini curhat tersirat Anis, lho. /digampar/**

 **Oke abaikan. Di sini kayaknya Midorin kelewat OOC, yak?** _ **Ending**_ **maksa, yak? Ah sudahlah :'v**

 **Silakan tulis unek-unek /? kalian di kotak** _ **review.**_

 **Curhat juga boleh. /digampar/**

* * *

 **INI DIREMAKE *0*)/**


End file.
